factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth
Name: Sephiroth Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Species: Genetically Altered Human Affilation: '''Shinra Electric Company (1st Class SOLDIER, defected) '''Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Magic, expert swordsman, flight, superhuman strength, speed, reaction time, durability, stamina and agility, telekinesis, immortality (Type 2), regeneration (mid-low, even higher with spells, mid in Bizarro form), illusions and forcefield barriers Weaknesses: None notable Lifting Strength: Unknown. Vaguely superhuman Striking Strength: Class M+ Speed: Hypersonic+ (beings far weaker than him have bullet timed against AR fire) Durability: Skyscraper+ level, far higher with shield (capable of nullifying physical damage on the level he can dish out and abosrbing elemental damage) Destructive Capacity: Skyscraper+ level with physical attacks | Life wiper/continent buster with meteor (inaccesible in combat due to prep time required) Range: Extended melee range due to massive sword size, several hundred meters with blade beams, likely higher with magic spells Stamina: Extremely large. Can easily outfight superhumans who can carve up chunks of buildings and dodge bullets with ease Equipment: Masamune (extremely long feet long katana) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' Meteor: When utilizing the Black Materia, Sephiroth can summon a large meteor from space which can deal a huge amount of damage to a planet (requires extensive prep time to summon) Incredible willpower: Sephiroth possesses unsurpassed willpower in his world, so much that he was capable of blocking Holy and pulling himself out of the Lifestream. Energy blades: Sephiroth can throw energy beams from his Masamune sword which can easily slice through steel Octaslash: A series of 8 or so slashes dealt at high speeds, similar to the Omnislash attack. Telekinesis: Can hold opponents in place or throw things at them Teleportation: Can teleport across distances with ease Heartless Angel: Sephiroth instantly reduces his enemy's HP to 1 point and MP to 0. Although due to the presence of gameplay mechanics this is hard to guage and thus usually ignored Pale Horse: Capable of turning the opponent into stone Supernova: Illusionary tactic that makes the sun explode and deal 75% of damage (gameplay mechanic and the supernova is simply theatrics since everything reverts to normal after being used as well as the reason why Gaia hasn't been vapourised yet after being used alot) Illusions: Can create illusions on a town+ level scale with being able to create an illusion of Niblehiem burning and created an illusion of Tifa Materia Spells: Can utilize all materia spells due to his time spent in the lifestream '''FP Victories: Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Aang Profile Darth Vader (Star Wars) - Darth Vader Profile Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) - Harry Dresden Profile Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) - Skulduggery Pleasant Profile Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile (Both were not allowed magic, not that that would changed the outcome anyways, also ignoring the Kratos fanwanking fucktards) Wolverine (Marvel) - Wolverine Profile Illidan and Arthas (Warcraft) - Illidan Profile, Arthas Profile (was allied with Cloud) Lord Aizen (Bleach) - Lord Aizen Profile (win for Sephiroth due to Aizen's CIS and Sephiroth could BFR him, not exactly a clear consensus though as Aizen would stomp Sephiroth if he were to go all out) Ebenezar McCoy (Dresden Files) - Ebenezar McCoy Profile Drizzt Do'Urden (Forgotten Realms) - Drizzt Do' Urden Profile Deadpool and Ryu Hayabusa (Marvel and Ninja Gaiden) - Deadpool Profile, Ryu Hayabusa Profile (was allied with Dormammu, Vergil and Ganondorf) Gotrek (Warhammer Fantasy) Grey Fox (Metal Gear) - Gray Fox Profile FP Defeats: Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) - Ganondorf Profile Eldrad Ulthran (Warhammer 40K) - Eldrad Ulthran Profile Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) - Kefka Profile Sanguinius (Warhammer 40K) - Sanguinius Profile Nightbringer (Warhammer 40K) - Nightbringer Profile Alucard (Hellsing) - Alucard Profile Ghost Rider (Marvel) - Ghost Rider Profile Bayonetta (Bayonetta) - Bayonetta Profile (was allied with Dormammu, Vergil and Ganondorf and still died along with the latter two, although Dormammu would stomp Bayo anyways) Inconclusive Matches: Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile Respect Thread(s): Category:Character Profiles Category:Final Fantasy Characters